The Last Thing I Said
by The Winter Seasoness
Summary: Everyone always wondered where my determination came from. But my best friend knew. I think he always knew, even though I didn't. Maybe I should have told him how I felt sooner. Before it was too late. Rivalshipping.


Lookie here! I made this couple. ME. Call me a sicko, but it's the first ever. SO YAY FOR ORIGINALITY! If you have Pokemon Diamond/Pearl, the hero's rival is a blonde haired boy, their age. Assuming you picked the girl, you'll get it. Anyway, here we go

Oh, this is a one shot, by the way. AND ONE MORE THING!

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**AND MORE SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT THE GAME'S PLOT TO BE SPOILED!!!! SOME THINGS ARE CHANGED, BUT NOT DRASTICALLY, SO MASH YOUR HEAD IN BANANA PUDDING AND APPLE PIE IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME FOR WRITING THIS!**

Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim ownership of Pokemon, the trading cards, or any of that. Got it? Good.

---

Rain was thundering down on my skin as I stared up, horrified at the looming beast before me. What had this monster unleashed? All along, such a plot was being cooked up right under my nose, and I knew nothing about it. . . not that I could've done anything, but why hadn't anyone taken a stand up until now? Why was it just me? Why didn't anyone realize for themselves. . .? Had Team Galactic hidden that easily? Or did they really have that much money?

_'That's stupid. . . the authorities wouldn't take bribes, especially for doing such a criminal thing like this. . .' _I thought, trembling. I clutched a pokeball clasped firmly to my waist, hair slowly beginning to plaster against my skin. It was an uncomfortable way to stand, to be sure; in front of the boss of Team Galactic, and the commanders. Lucas and Professor Rowan were standing near me; the prof himself had told me that I was the one who should face Dialga.

The mythical beast of time. . . and here it was, in front of me. And I had to defeat it. I backed up as Dialga screeched loudly, eying me with malice, and then hope. As if I was the one that had to free it from its suffering. . . I twisted around, heart pounding, hoping that they were only joking, that someone else would be there to calm the beast, not me. But Rowan and Lucas only gave me glances of good luck. There was no way out of this. I was just about to turn around when a light, upbeat voice broke my thoughts.

"Wynne."

I jumped, staring stiffly at the blonde-haired boy standing bravely before me. His curly hair was lathered onto his head because of the suffocating rain, and he was taking in short gasps; we were on Mt. Coronet's peak. He wore the usual attire as he did; a striped white and red shirt, a green pack, and some jeans. The always determined look on his face gave me hope, so I turned around again, skirt whipping against my knees. This was it.

I was about to send out my Empoleon when I felt a firm and steady hand grip mine. I blinked, surprised. Miles was holding my hand, staring at me under eyes covered in wet hair. "You can. . . you can do it. You've always been able to handle things. . ." he said. I leaned in closer to him, trying to make out his words over the roar of the thunder. He shifted his gaze to the agitated Dialga, who was screeching and filling the sky, which had shifted drastically to a mix of odd colors; time was out of order, and a galaxy was shifting beneath the beast. I suppressed the urge to turn back and run. "You're not going to let some Pokemon get you down! Are you?" Miles inquired, his grip on my hand becoming tighter with each passing second.

I took a moment to choose my words. When I didn't reply, he stared blankly at me. "I know that's not true." I looked back at him, stunned. "You're Wynne! You don't back down from challenges! That's not the Wynne I know! You're just. . . you're so much better than me. You're great at everything. . ." he said, trailing off, as I found my voice. "Miles. . ." I said unsurely, finding myself squeezing his hand for guidance. "No! I know you're better than that!" he snapped, letting go of my hand and glaring intensely at me.

He was my friend, my _best _friend, my ally, my rival, my everything, and I hadn't realized it until now. Miles expected of me what I had always been, what I had always done, who I was; blindly charging forward with inhuman kindness, strength, and compassion. That was me. He knew it. It was scaring him because me, out of all people, was terrified. I clutched my Pokeball tighter, taking a long breath. "You're right," I finalized, running forward and releasing my Empoleon. "Wynne, wait --!"

I turned back for a moment, uncertainty in my eyes, before I replaced it with a new light; no, the old one. I smiled. "I can handle it."

That was the last thing I said to Miles as I put a stop to my running and my Empoleon gazed at me. We were in this together now. "Alright, Dialga. . . it's time I put an end to this." An earsplitting roar greeted me as I yelled over the roars and began the battle.

---

Yeah, that was it. Review, be nice, BAI BAI!


End file.
